Fawful
Fawful, also known by his tournament alias, Mystery Man Eusine, is an evil genuis bent on taking over the world. At first he began his evil deeds as Cackletta's right hand man in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. He then owned his own badge shop called Fawful Bean 'n' Badge in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Fawful's most recent appearance was in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story ''where he became his own evil mastermind and even got his own special lackey, Midbus. In this game, he tried to gain the Dark Star's dark power but was defeated by Mario, Luigi, and Bowser. Sometime later, he is brought back to life by Marx, along with Cackletta. After Marx's defeat, he assumed control of the Marx Gang, renaming it as the "Fawful Gang". After his resurrection, he gathers what's left of the Fawful Gang and travels into space, where he builds a new army, known as the "Fawful Force", commanded by KKDU, to exact his revenge on Mario. Biography Pre-Marx Saga Marx Saga Bowser Saga Fawful Saga Resurrection "F" Personality Fawful's motivation is mostly driven by his anger, and rarely do his actions show any sign of caring about anyone other than himself or his allies. The only characters Fawful unquestionably cared for was Cackletta, his mistress, Midbus, his loyal minion, and Marx, the being responsible for his revival. Fawful enjoys gloating about his power very excessively. Fawful is also very narcissistic, building statues in his honor wherever he goes, hosting shows about himself, speaking of himself as a god, constantly making speeches on his genius, and even giving his brainwashed army his own likeness. To further show off his image, Fawful created several Fawful-themed propaganda that were sold to his brainwashed minions. Fawful speaks in "Engrish", often saying things that are redundant or hardly make sense. Fawful is made crazier by his making of several metaphors and references throughout his speeches. During the course of the Fawful Saga, Fawful becomes more and more obsessed with power, and begins losing his "insane" quirks as a result, but occassionally uses Engrish when angry. During Resurrection "F", he is very well composed and becomes rather deadpan. Powers and Abilities Though he is a bit of a loon, Fawful is a genius, shown by how complex his Vacuum Helmet is. He uses the rocket-jets on a Vacuum Helmet, which seems to have it's own conciousness, to get around places. There is also a vacuum peripheral on the helmet, which can be used to shoot energy balls, spray a special healing potion, et cetera. He has the tendancy of using magic based attacks. Fawful also appears to be a master combatant and is a skilled swordsman. Fawful has shown to be very pragmatic, resourceful and cautious at times. Trivia *Fawful is infamous for his remarks, such as "I HAVE FURY" and "The mustard of your doom". He uses these several times in ''Smash Fighters Z. *Fawful is the second villain to use Princess Peach as a gambit to obtain Chaos Emeralds, however, unlike Bowser, he has Peach at gunpoint and will not hesitate to fire his weapon. *Fawful has the ability to assume a transformation with only four Chaos Emeralds, the only other known character who is able to do this is Mecha Sonic. *In the Fawful Saga, Fawful appears to be well trained in martial arts and swordsmanship, it is unknown where he learned his fighting or swordsman skills. *In the New Metallix Tournament, Fawful's alias is "Mystery Man Eusine". This is the name of a trainer from Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. Category:Main Villains Category:Marx Gang Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Fawful Gang Category:Fawful Force Category:Fawful